Gabriela Morales
Gabriela Morales is the main antagonist of Just Cause 4. Description She is the leader of the Black Hand in Solís, as revealed at E3. She introduces herself as "Commander Morales". So far, she has only been seen once or twice in the trailers, when she is seen getting out of a new transport helicopter on a helipad with different types of Black Hand units, and walking on some sand with soldiers and tanks. In the "Rico's Rival" trailer, Gabriela explains a bit of her backstory by claiming that she used to live in fear. Fear of having everything she ever loved taken away from her. However, at some point in her life, she decided to overcome that fear and rule it rather than allow it to rule her. She believes that Rico Rodriguez is part of a movement that killed her mother, which is said to be her personal motivator (possibly among others) for her fight against him. She might also plan on using her "Global Change Project" to rule the world. Feel free to edit as more info becomes available. Trivia *She is the first female main antagonist in the Just Cause game series, although the Sky Fortress Downloadable content for Just Cause 3 has a female minor villain: Eden. *She is perhaps the first main antagonist to not be the official head of state of the in-game country, as previous main antagonists were dictators of the country featured in each of their respective games. However, whether she is the head of state, or simply the leader of the Black Hand, is yet to be determined. *At the end of Mech Land Assault, two Black Hand soldiers are talking to their commander who is heard speaking in a feminine robotic voice. It is possible that this might be the same person. *Her voice actress is Fryda Wolff, as seen in some pre-release trailers. *See Category:Heads of State for the antagonists of previous games. At this point we can't be completely sure of the political system of Solís, so she could be the head of state, but she could also be like a general. *In the "Rico's Rival" trailer. Gabriela claims that she is just like Rico because she is fearless. It is also because of this that she considers Rico to be dangerous. *Given the above point, it is possible that Gabriela is like a dark version of Rico for the following reasons: **She and Rico both appear to have lost their families/loved ones in cruel acts of violence. In both cases, the losses have been so severe that the two have grown up resorting to violence themselves and are unlikely capable of leading normal lives. **She claims to be fearless, like Rico, which means that she is not likely to back down from a fight even if the odds are against her. **Since she's the Black Hand's leader, Gabriela probably has some sort of elite special forces training which would make her a very skilled combatant like Rico. **She and Rico both have the gift of leadership because they can inspire others to follow them. **Gabriela seems to commit violent and destructive acts for selfish reasons: money, power, and (possibly) vengeance. Rico generally fights for more selfless reasons. Namely to stand up for the weak and innocent and defend those closest to him. **Rico has inspired and supported insurgencies across three countries thus far: San Esperito, Panau, and Medici. Gabriela has likely opposed and even crushed insurgencies due to her affiliation with the Black Hand. Gallery Gabriela Morales (character model shown by developers).png|Model shown by developers during a pre-release promotional video. JC4 trailer screenshot (new tough woman and jets).png|Gabriela Morales in the first trailer. Gabriela Morales overseeing an airport in Ricos Rival trailer.png|Gabriela (with two Black Hand soldiers) observing a jet taking off in the "Rico's Rival" trailer. Gabriela Morales shoulder from behind in Ricos Rival trailer.png|Gabriela with her back turned to the camera in the "Rico's Rival" trailer. Gabriela Morales standing in front of tanks in Ricos Rival trailer (closeup).png|Close up of Gabriela in the "Rico's Rival" trailer. Videos Category:Content Category:Characters in Just Cause 4 Category:Heads of State